regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beetleborgs' Portion
Beetleborgs' Portion is an episode of The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited: Legends of Superheroes. Synopsis Rigby and Makotou are gonna find Sword Warrior. Transcript *'Mordecai': We're Code Blue. We help Takeruu revived and Makotou's sister, Kanoun with the 30 Historic Paka Ghosts. We asked by the a mysterious woman to collect the Power Rangers Paka Ghosts, Masked Riders Paka Ghosts, Dragon Knight Riders Paka Ghosts, VR Troopers Paka Ghosts, Beetleborgs Paka Ghosts, Karato Paka Ghost, Silver Ray Paka Ghost and Astralborgs Paka Ghosts. The Paka Ghosts we've collected so far: 52. *'Takeruu': Please explain. What was your plan? *'Frei': You guys thought correctly. Me and Freyai are allies. It'll explain to you... ...if you can defeat these guys of course. *(Frei summons Scorpix and Sword Warrior) *'Makotou': Let's go, Mordecai, Takeruu. *'Mordecai and Takeruu': Yeah! *(Mordecai, Takeruu, Rigby and Makotou transform into Fusion Mode and Vega Mode) *(Mordecai Fusion Mode, Takeruu Fusion Mode, Rigby Vega Mode, Makotou Vega Mode, Scorpix and Sword Warrior are fighting each other) *'Scorpix': You are dead, aren't you? You died of despair. *'Takeruu Fusion Mode': I didn't die of despair. I... I know why I died that day... Life is precious, that's why... *'Scorpix': A precious life... There is only one life that is precious... And in order to save that single life... You need to break any laws of nature given. *'Mordecai Fusion Mode': Without the laws of nature... ...there can be no life! *'Sword Warrior': He must be someone important to you. *'Rigby Vega Mode': Like we gotta answer to you! *'Sword Warrior': Maybe... ...if I acquire more knowledge I can find a way to finish you. The ultimate ability to never die. And... ...the power of people to elevate themselves to a higher place. Now... ...you will be the first subject to see the end result. *'Makotou Vega Mode': The end? Takeruu once told me... The trust that we put in people... ...allows us to protect the ones we love! Even in the end! No matter what, we will never give up! We people always hold our hands together. And... Those hands... ...we will never let them go! *(Beetleborgs Paka Ghosts, Karato Paka Ghost and Silver Ray Paka Ghost arrives and attacks Sword Warrior) *(Blue Stinger Beetleborg Paka Ghost and Karato Paka Ghost are doing to Rigby Vega Mode and Makotou Vega Mode and become Rigby Blue Stinger Beetleborg Vega Mode and Makotou Karato Vega Mode) *(Rigby Blue Stinger Beetleborg Vega Mode, Makotou Karato Vega Mode and Sword Warrior are fighting each other) *'Rigby Blue Stinger Beetleborg Vega Mode': Sonic Laser Saber! *'Makotou Karato Vega Mode': Jan Vulcan! *(Rigby Blue Stinger Beetleborg Vega Mode and Makotou Karato Vega Mode shoots Sword Warrior) *'Sword Warrior': Death... even now is beautiful. *(Sword Warrior is defeated) *(Beetleborgs Paka Ghosts, Karato Paka Ghost and Silver Ray Paka Ghost goes into the Hero Summon Brace) *(Warrior Gods Rider Gridon and Warrior Gods Rider Bravo are falling down the stairs) *'Mordecai Fusion Mode': Gridon! *'Takeruu Fusion Mode': Bravo! *'Frei': Only seven left. *'Mordecai Fusion Mode': Seven left? *'Rigby Vega Mode': What do you mean seven left? *(Xibalbia arrives and hits Makotou Vega Mode) *'Takeruu Vega Mode': Makotou. *'Xibalbia': I finally found you. *'Mordecai Fusion Mode': Who is this guy? *'Xibalbia': My name is Xibalbia. I'm working for the Alliance. *'Maktou Vega Mode': So that's what's going on. It's all to defeat this guy. That's why you came here. *'Freyai': In order to defeat Xibalbia... ...we need the power of the Power Rangers, Masked Riders, Dragon Knight Riders, VR Troopers, Beetleborgs, Karato, Silver Ray and Astralborgs. *'Xibalbia': No power can defeat me! *(Warrior Gods Rider Zangetsu Shin arrives) *'Mordecai Fusion Mode': Takatoura! *'Warrior Gods Rider Zangetsu Shin': Ouren, throw Gridon to hit Xibalbia! *'Warrior Gods Rider Bravo': Okay. *(Warrior Gods Rider Bravo throws Warrior Gods Rider Gridon to hit Xibalbia) *'Takeruu Fusion Mode': Frei, Freyai, please. Stop Xibalbia. We can do this together. *'Frei': We're in. *(Xibalbias transform into Ultima) *'Ultima': Have it your way. (Laughing) *'of Beetleborgs' Portion' Gallery Ba2d08a6.jpg Gaim493.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited